


The Witch of Sleepy Hollow part 2

by Charlie0808



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Cunnilingus, F/M, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, Rough Sex, The Witch of Sleepy Hollow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie0808/pseuds/Charlie0808
Summary: Here is a sequel of The Witch of Sleepy Hollow's fanfiction. The story is mainly revolving around Armitage Hux and Rose Tico's relationship in the Witch of Sleepy Hollow au.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Witch of Sleepy Hollow part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of the wonderful one shot of Ninjantome "The Witch of Sleepy Hollow". I would definitely advise you to check her out first!

Rose could have never imagined what her decision would provoke..Blood, screams, orchids of misfortune growing on their rotting corpses. She was on the verge of collapsing when her eyes met the ones of Armitage Hux, the cursed spirit who took her humanity away from her for the pleasure of vengeance. She wanted so bad to reassure herself, convince herself that she still had power over him..But, dear God, it was becoming harder and harder to keep the angry red fury under control. It was not about mindless sex keeping her from sending him back to wherever he came from anymore, it was the feeling in her chest that she was in too deep..If she was to send him back, she would follow him. Her terrifying ghost with the eyes burning brighter than the burning torches of Hell..If Paige was to look down on her from wherever she was, what would she say ? 

" Dear sister of mine..How could a man ever control your life this way ? Us who promised each other to never be influenced by hate or love..In just one night, you broke everything that we swore upon.."

She could imagine her voice in her head, full of pity and pain at what her lovely sister had turned into..Rose felt dirty, wanted to peel her skin off at the feeling of utter shame that was starting to eat her alive. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears. She instinctively raised her hand to where her medallion would have been, missing the comforting object that she had sacrificed to invoke the Vengeful being.  
" Forgive me, Paige..My heart suffers and I keep falling lower and lower..Soon, nothing will remain of me besides this red mess that I am unable to stop."  
Rose whispered, her words being swept away by the screams of the villagers and the wind, as if she was waiting for her sister to answer her and give her reassurance. But, when she opened her eyes again, it was not the soothing face of her dear sister that she saw in front of her, but the hard features, high cheekbones and dark green eyes of her vengeful-driven mistake.  
He was covered in blood and strangely calm, considering the chaos that was creating his army around them, that was ripping through flesh and bones as if they were nothing. His sword reflected her wide eyes full of fear and devoid of any happiness. She thought that killing those people would bring her a feeling of fulfillment, but it only aggravated her grief. Was it sadness she saw painted on her face, or just the realisation of her own guiltiness ? She lowered her head in shame and noticed her reflection again in a pool of blood that had formed at her feet..None of these people were innocent. She knew that..They all deserved to die for what they had done to the witches in the village. When they had arrived, they had found women hanged at the entrance, a warning to those who would dare enter with any connection to the surnatural. At the sight, she had herself demanded that whoever stood in their way be massacred. To Rose's horror, she was becoming more and more insensible to the pain her army could provoke to human beings. Suddenly, Armitage took her jaw between two fingers to force her to look up at him and his devilish eyes seemed to glow in the dark when she met his gaze.  
" Don't worry, my little witch. As long as you will be with me, no harm will come to you and your pretty little face.."  
He smiled animalistically at her before going for the kill. His kiss was eager and hungry, as if he was trying to devour her soul with a simple kiss. She felt his hands roaming her body and she moaned loudly when he pressed his pelvis against hers abruptly. He was greedy and wanted to make sure that she didn't think she could escape him, or what they had done.  
" Mine. Mine. Mine."  
He repeated rhythmically against the golden skin of her neck, as if it was a promise that must never be broken. Rose used to know what she wanted, but just a touch from him, and all rational thought left her head. She couldn't even remember who belonged to whom at this point. She could only lose herself even more in this guilty pleasure of the damned.  
" I'm..I'm not.."  
She tried desperately to talk back, tell him that she wasn't going to let him manipulate her anymore, that his life on this planet did have to end and that nothing he could say or do could change that..But instead, she moaned even louder when he found her core and inserted a finger inside. He was ruining her, and to her horror, she could only watch, a silent witness of her own despair..

Armitage didn't seem to be affected by his ministrations, he enjoyed seeing his witch so vulnerable and unable to control her reactions to his touch. He didn't let any emotion show on his face, scared that she would find any clue to how he truly felt about her..what she was doing to him. Every time she moaned his name, every time he got access to her perfect little body and watched her tear-filled eyes..He just knew that no man would ever be able to satisfy her the way he could. No other man would ever make his queen beg or stimulate her the way he did, to the point of no return.  
" Do you love me ?"  
The question caught her off guard.  
" W..What ?"  
She asked, confused, but Armitage repeated himself slowly, accentuating every syllable.  
" I said", he inserts another finger, "Do you love me ?"  
She moaned, but her mind still lingered on his question. Did she love him ? No. Love was pure, made you happy and cared for. This. This was raw, unnatural and disgusting to some extent. Even though he clearly awaited for a positive answer with the stern look he was giving her, she couldn't give him the answer he sought. She could even spot..was it hope in his eyes ? Or the closest thing to hope she had ever seen in the eyes of the soldier. But, as he saw her hesitate, he frowned angrily at her before getting his fingers out and taking her forcefully by the wrist to lead her to one of the abandoned houses. As soon as they were inside, he closed the door behind them and they stayed in the dark for a few moments, the only thing disturbing the silence being their mutual harsh breathing and, finally, the sound of his knees hitting the floor.  
" I've been more than giving. I've slaughtered all of the ones who wished you dead, all of your enemies, even if a man was to look at you the wrong way, I would cut off his head from the rest of him without batting an eye..But, still, you refuse to give me what I want !"  
It was her turn to frown in confusion, not knowing what the soldier wanted so badly that it brought him to his knees..  
" I don't understand, general Hux..Aren't you satisfied that I haven't sent you back yet ? What is making me such a cruel summoner ? What have I done ?"  
He gave her such a hateful look that the words she wanted to get out next seemed to stay stuck in her throat.  
" YOU ! You promised yourself to me ! Body and soul ! That's what you promised me, and I intend for you to keep that end of the bargain ! I want your heart, little witch ! I want it so badly that it is driving me insane !"  
Rose took a step back in fear at his sudden passionate outburst and, despite herself, couldn't help but chuckle. Her chuckle turned into a manic laugh that she tried to muffle by pressing both of her hands against her mouth. Armitage was shocked by her reaction, but stood up again with his fists tightened in rage.  
" How..How dare you mock me ?!"  
He yelled at her with obvious frustration and closed the gap between them in a few steps.  
She was startled by the sudden hand around her throat and looked up to the general's face with a daring smile.  
" How does it feel then, general ? To feel powerless and to not be able to get what you want by force ? The only way you'll ever get my heart, is if you rip it from my chest."  
He shivered at her words, he had never felt such determination in her voice since she had first invoked him..He smirked before leaning toward her and whispered:  
" We'll see about that, my Rose.."  
He suddenly pushed her against the nearby wall and pushed his tongue down her throat to muffle any protest she could have uttered. He wanted her..oh so badly. He had never been loved during his first life, but he knew that if anyone could ever love him, it was the goddess writhing under him. He growled when he felt her still fighting him under him. He takes her wrists with one hand to pin them above her head.  
" I know you want this ! I can see it in your eyes, you are so deep in it already that it is no use pretending now..I am never gonna leave you, I'll protect you and I'll be the only one that will ever make you reach your true self..The one you so desperately try to hide."  
He ripped her dress in two and got on his knees again. He eagerly started kissing up her thighs to the place where she needed him the most. She bites her inner cheek in order not to moan too loudly as he lavished her lady part, as if he was a man quenching his thirst after days of walking in the desert. However, suddenly, he pulled away and she whined at the loss of contact. He took her by the hair and kissed her harshly and deeply, making sure that every single part of her mouth had been conquered by his tongue.  
When he finally stepped back, she looked like a mess with her hair disheveled and her mouth perfectly plump and rosy and wide open for him. She let out the most delicious sounds and panted loudly. He took a step back to look at his work of art and smiled satisfactorily at her.  
" Perfect..Do you still think that you can control me, little witch ? Can you really when every sound you make, every breath you take are linked to mine forever ? Your desires are mine, your body is mine, your heart is mine..You are mine. You can fool yourself, but you can't fool me. I can feel it. Every time you come for me. Every time you lose your words in pleasure. Every time my cock is buried so deep inside of you that your thoughts become a bundle of incoherent words floating around your mind.."  
He lovingly stroked her right cheek before drawing her lips with his thumb.  
" To think that those lips are the ones that brought me to life..I wonder, do they have any other hidden talents ?"  
Before she could truly register what he was on about, she found herself on her knees, looking up at the two glowing emerald eyes of her monster. She saw a hint of mischief in them and couldn't help but shiver at the predatory smile he gave her.  
" Well ?"  
He asked suggestively while his other hand rested on his belt, taunting her to act.  
She wanted to, she was on the verge of breaking point, give in to his demands and spend her life on her knees for him..But then, she remembered who she was. She was Rose bloody Tico ! And she would bow to no man ! She took his arm and yanked his hand away from her hair before getting back up with a resolved stare.  
" Well, I am not going to give you satisfaction, Hux. I may want you, but that doesn't mean I will accept to do everything you want. Now, I demand respect, and you will give it to me !"  
He looked stunned for a second, even though his face didn't indicate it and when he tried to touch her again, she slapped his hand away.  
" I see that you haven't caught on.."  
His jaw twitched perceptibly when she yanked him forward by the collar so he could hear her next words really carefully.  
" I am the summoner. And you are the spirit. It is not the other way around. You want me to get on my knees and suck your cock as if I was a cheap whore ? You'll have to work for it."  
They continued their glare-contest until he finally submitted and put a knee on the ground, ducking his face in respect.  
" Yes, miss Rose.."  
She smiled satisfactorily at his submission and nodded, thinking that she had finally gained the upper hand. But a quick glance at the tent forming in his trousers, and she knew that, somehow, she had given him exactly what he wanted..Angry at the discovery, she straddled him and ran her hand through his red locks while staring at him through hooded eyes, wondering what she should do next.  
She suddenly kissed him and Armitage moaned in her mouth. She was sweet and forbidden, everything that Hux should despise, and even though..He couldn't help but come back to this angel with broken wings. He knew that her soul belonged to him, and he would do everything in his power for her to be his light in this darkness that surrounded him. Rose swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and licked her bottom lip at the white skin she found underneath. She left a trail of hot kisses along his throat and squeezed his shoulders slightly before lowering her hands to his trousers where she eagerly palmed him through his breeches. He groaned in her mouth and she smirked daringly at him before setting his cock free. She stayed frozen for a second and Armitage frowned, trying to decipher if she was okay. He gently stroked her cheek again and kissed the top of her head.  
" What is it, my little witch ?"  
Rose's throat felt dry. She knew that he was big, but she had had very little time to see his impressive appendage the first time..She could now see that it was of a bluish color, the only hint that it belonged to a walking corpse and well preserved for the one of a..well, dead man. It was..  
" Beautiful.."  
She didn't notice that she had said that last word out loud until she felt the arms of Armitage Hux around her waist. He left a tender kiss at the nape of her neck before whispering in her ear.  
" No..You're the beautiful one, my Rose. So perfect and fit to be a queen. You'll see, I'll make the world bend to your will.."  
She smiled at the thought of this powerful being calling her a queen and nodded before shivering at his next words.  
" Now, ride me, angel."  
The way he ordered it left no room for discussion and in a matter of seconds, he was buried inside her. He groaned and panted loudly as she started to move up and down his shaft. She refused to lose their stare contest and, even though her moans were now loud and clear, she didn't shy away from him, she even taunted him by how loud she could be. This power..It was intoxicating. Rose had always wanted to be powerful, something that her sister had often chastised at. 

"Rose! Why would you steal Mama's book?!"  
Paige shouted before trying to grab the book that Rose was holding tight in her clutch.  
" She gave it to me! She said that I would become a great witch if I wanted to! I want to help you!"  
Paige sighed in defeat before sitting in front of her sister with a small reassuring smile.  
" You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine.."  
Rose pouted slightly before mumbling something about wanting to protect them. Paige smiled at her sister's determination before getting out a small carved knife from her pocket and giving it to Rose.  
" Here. We'll do an exchange. I get the book and keep it until we really need it and, if you want to defend yourself, you can use the knife that will attract less attention to who we are, okay ?"  
Rose looked at the knife before nodding in agreement. 

Mama had been hanged, like many of the women of the village that were considered "of the devil's kin". She missed Mama. Mama was the only one who had accepted to look after them when everyone in the village wanted them gone..They loved her and after her execution, it had only been the two of them. The book was the only thing that remained of that time, the one she had used to bring the red demon back to life. The demon that was now thrusting into her in his inhumane speed and made her feel things that she shouldn't. She gently stroked his cheek and he looked up at her with lust-filled eyes, as black as coal..The green of his eyes having disappeared and the tender touch sending him over the hedge. She knew what a lack of love could do to a child..Armitage had never felt the loving touch of a woman in his life..His mother had never loved him and his father had only tried to break him, to forge him into the perfect little tin soldier that he wanted him to be. Rose was stunned to hear him beg in a small cracking voice near her ear.  
" Please..Don't leave me.."  
She held her breath at his plea and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted to reassure him, to tell him the perfect lie so she could make him happy, but she knew better..  
" Armitage, you don't belong to me..Death has already taken its toll on you..I'm sorry. I may want you, but that doesn't change anything. You'll soon have to go back to your deep slumber and take the prize that is yours, peace. Peace for all eternity."  
His hold tightened almost painfully around her waist at her words before he whispered in a cold scowl.  
" Never."  
Even after all this time by his side, Rose still had no clue as to why he would be so stubborn as to not accept the bargain..Finally, understanding her confusion at his harsh reply, Armitage smiled sadly at her before kissing her forehead and finally, giving her an answer.  
" I don't want to go back there, because that would mean you would take my place..There is a price to wake up the dead, Rose..You would go to this horrid and dreadfully cold place from where I just barely succeeded in holding on to my sanity. My little witch, I do not wish to live or die, knowing that it would harm the woman that saved me."  
Her heart hammered in her chest at the explanation of her dead lover that she now saw in a new light. Suddenly, she felt his cock against her thigh again and her eyes looked down in surprise at the newly erect appendage with a small smile.  
" Oh my.."  
He chuckled at her awed expression and was about to tease her when she looked up at him with a small smirk. He frowned suspiciously at her naughty expression before growling when she sank onto him again, his eyes rolled back to the back of his head at the sudden feeling, but she didn't move. He looked up at her with obvious frustration, tightening his hold on her thighs, trying to make her move. But she didn't and only smiled devilishly at him.  
" Such impatience.."  
She tutted playfully and he couldn't help but groan at her teasing before chuckling darkly.  
" Two can play this game.."  
He suddenly bit her shoulder before touching her lower lips with eagerness, making circles around her clit and making sure to stop every time she was on the edge of an orgasm. She was on the verge of crying because of the overstimulation and tried to hold on, but was finally the first one to break. She started moving up and down while he didn't stop his meticulous movements on her clit. They both climaxed at the same time and Armitage finally chuckled before living a trail of kisses along her chest.  
They looked at each other with tenderness and Rose was even considering telling him what he wanted to hear, the three words that he had begged her to say when one of the undead soldiers came in to warn them that they had regrouped the last of the villagers. They got dressed rapidly and Rose tried to cover herself with the remnants of her dress. Hux didn't say anything before wordlessly putting his long red coat on her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel grateful that the man was still considerate enough about her dignity, even though he was the one who had ruined her dress in the first place.  
When they got out, Rose was surprised to see a couple of old men, women and children huddled together, waiting in fear for their punishment. Rose frowned at the sad show and was about to ask the soldiers to free them, blood having been shed enough when she was interrupted by a cold and merciless voice.  
" Kill them all."  
Rose's eyes widened at the command before looking at Armitage that didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was about to slaughter innocent people..children. He was ready to sacrifice children and the weak for her. One look at him and Rose already knew that she couldn't change his decision. His soldiers took a step forward and were about to kill them all when Rose roared.  
" No !"  
The soldiers stop dead in their tracks looking back at her with widened eyes. But, Rose knew who they were really looking at, Armitage. Armitage was their leader. They would follow his order. No matter what she had to say. She gazed at Hux that was glaring daggers at her..If looks could kill, Rose would have been dead where she stood.  
" I said, kill them all."  
He repeats his command, insisting that all of them had to be slaughtered while Rose shook her head. She ran towards the villagers and stood in front of them defensively.  
" No ! Please, Armitage.."  
But Armitage wasn't listening to her anymore. Rose should have known that he wouldn't give them mercy. But, when the soldiers were about to do as they were told, one of the children noticed the shiny dagger of Rose's sister and grabbed it.  
" You left me no choice, witch.."  
Before Armitage could stop the child, he had stabbed his little witch in the back and the last view Rose had before blacking out were the perfectly polished and elegant boots of a running general.. 

When Rose opened her eyes, she was floating above black waters, her eyes darted upwards to see a blinding light where she could see someone extending a hand towards her. She grabbed it instinctively and the hand's owner smiled kindly down at her.  
" Hey Rose, it's been a while, hasn't it ?"  
Roses eyelashes prickled with tears as she recognized her sister's kind smile and couldn't help but smile as well.  
" Paige.."  
She whispered, not believing that she was, at last, allowed a reunion with her loving and wonderful sister. Maybe, Mama was there as well ? Would she be happy to see her ? However, her thoughts were cut short by a hand grabbing her ankle. She looked down to see a furious Armitage that was making her go down with him.  
" You summoned me on this hatred-driven quest ! You won't leave me and get back the salvation that I've been denied ! I won't allow it !"  
Paige, not intimidated at all by the evil spirit, only tightened her hold of Rose before yelling at Armitage.  
" Her sin has been forgiven, Armitage ! She let the child stab her to stop you ! You have no power over her now ! She refused to kill the innocent and resisted your temptation ! It's over ! Her soul is saved and you can't do anything about it !"  
But Hux, far from being convinced, tugged even harder on her ankles before hissing in Paige's direction.  
" She summoned me to avenge you ! Her sin and fate have already been written ! She has killed, and from the moment she woke me from my deep slumber, the moment she gave me back my lips and let me kiss her..She was promised to me and no forgiveness shall ever keep me away from her !"  
Suddenly, the black waters seem to have a mind of their own and rise from under them to circle Armitage's leg that refused to let go of Rose that looked up at Paige with fear painted all over her face. Paige was crying and tried to pull her up with both of her hands.  
" I forgive her ! I forgive her !"  
She repeated vehemently, refusing to let go of her hand. Her words seemed to affect the spirit that roared in agony.  
" She woke me up ! She is mine !"  
He tightened his grip on her ankle painfully and Rose gritted her teeths before proceeding in stomping violently on his hand multiple times.  
" I don't belong to you !"  
She yelled as a rebellious battle cry that Armitage only grinned at while his hand crept closer, further up her thigh, climbing her until their eyes were on equal level.  
" Such harsh words coming from such a pretty little mouth.."  
He thrust his finger in her mouth and Rose bit it harshly. He groaned in annoyance before frowning at her rebellious act. However, he didn't plan on seeing her cry so earnestly at his hold on her.  
" I thought you loved me ? Why can't you just let me join my sister ? Are you truly enjoying the prospect of me living and spending my afterlife in misery ?"  
He gritted his teeths in hesitation and Rose could see that he was thinking about it. Should he grant her her wish and spend all eternity in that same cold place for her ? To his astonishment and utter misery, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't do that to her..He felt his heart shatter and genuinely smiled at her before kissing her forehead one last time.  
" Don't forget about me, alright angel ?"  
She didn't understand until he let go of her and used his last strength to push her up towards her sister that caught her while Rose looked downwards with widened eyes full of tears. She saw Armitage fall towards the black waters that she could only guess was the cold and lonely place she had called him from..  
" Save him.."  
Paige frowned in incomprehension at her muttering before Rose looked at Paige with a small smile, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
" Forgive me.."  
She then jumped after Hux while her sister screamed at her, her hand extended towards her.  
" Rose ! No !"  
But Rose was already diving head first in the black waters, searching for her lover in the waves of swirling and wandering souls dancing around her. She finally spotted her red-headed soldier, sinking deeper in the cold waters. She swam towards him and was surprised to hear her voice, calling for him.  
" Armitage !"  
His eyes suddenly opened at his name and he looked up at her with widened eyes.  
" Angel ?"  
He tried to reach for her, but his legs were already frozen, the coldness of the waters having caught up to him and soon, his whole body would become a statue of ice. His queen was still parting the water with determination, but he couldn't tell her that it was too late. He would soon be unable to speak, so he used his last strength to smile and whisper.  
" I love you, my queen. May our paths cross again in another life.."  
He closed his eyes and Rose felt her heart stop as his soul seemed to have stopped existing. But, she still swam towards him and wrapped her arms around him.  
" I'll follow you..I'll never leave you, Armitage."  
She could feel her own limbs becoming rigid from the cold and she looked one last time at his face before kissing his lips tenderly.  
" I love you.."  
She finally said before closing her eyes as well. Mama..Paige..Forgive me. Her last thoughts went to her family before they both sank further in the freezing waters.  
However, suddenly, she felt a kind of warmth enveloping her and heard the voice of her Mama in her ear. 

"Hold on, my child..Let me help you. I can give you another chance, to the both of you, but you may never see each other again ? Are you willing to take the risk ?" 

" Will he survive ?"  
She asked, all other worries having left her mind. 

"Yes. He will. But, you will never meet. You will have no recollection of this life and you will lose your powers..Is that really what you want, my child ?" 

She nodded and the warmth finally enveloped her whole, like a comforting blanket. 

" Very well, my child..May this new life smile at the both of you."

A few centuries later :

Rose was sitting in the lounge of her coffee shop and was drinking a coffee when her eyes caught the eyes of a new client that had entered her shop. The man was well-dressed and was so handsome that she was sure that if he had already entered her shop, she would have remembered him. However, she had this gut feeling of having already seen the gentleman somewhere, even though not in her coffee shop, that was for certain.  
" An expresso, please."  
It takes her a moment before her brain reacts to his words and she forces herself to smile before nodding.  
" Sure, sir. Right away."  
She turns around to prepare his order and he sits at the table near the window. She can't help but sigh dreamily at the man that could have easily been a model if it wasn't for his business-like appearance. 

He was surely a company worker. But, it was strange that she had never seen him before..Most of the people working nearby had all entered her shop once, her business was kind of famous in the neighborhood and she had a certain pride in that. Paige would have been so proud as well, if she was still here, that is..

She turns around at the familiar sound of the coffee machine before pouring the dark coffee in a mug and bringing it to him. He thanks her with a small polite smile and when they make eye contact, she pauses for a second, gawking at his magnificent green eyes. Aware of her own long stare, she blushes and takes a step back.  
" Sorry. I hope you'll enjoy your coffee."  
She swivels around and walks fast back behind the counter.  
However, she can still feel the hard stare of the man, not leaving her and making her even more embarrassed than she already was.  
" Great job, Rose. You can count on him never coming back after that.."  
She mumbles to herself before pretending to be busy with something else, even though she usually never got customers so early in the morning..A small cough brings her eyes back up, surprised to see that the handsome man had succeeded in approaching without her notice. What was he ?! A ninja ?! He smiles at her stunned expression before giving her the money for the coffee. She laughs awkwardly before taking the money.  
" Keep the change."  
He says when she was about to give it to him and she nods appreciatively.  
He walks away and Rose seems to only notice now the pouring rain outside. She opens her mouth to ask him to wait, but then sees his umbrella that stops her attempt to make him stay. But why ? Why did she want him to stay ?  
" Rose ?"  
Her eyes widen at him knowing her name and he looks at her name tag to answer her silent question. She laughs. Of course..How else would he know ?  
" It was a very good coffee, I'll be back."  
He states simply and, for some reason, it made her heart flutter. She smiles widely before nodding vividly.  
" Thank you, sir ! Do come back, I work everyday during the week.."  
She doesn't know why she added that last part, he had just paid a compliment to the shop, not asked her out..She wants to face-palm herself so hard..  
He only chuckles at her eager answer and nods.  
" I'll be seeing you soon then, Rose.."  
The way he had said her name had made her blush and weak in the knees..This man is dangerous. She could feel it just by his voice alone.  
He gets out and Rose finds herself missing his presence. His voice was deep and he was very charismatic..She sighs before cleaning his mug and wondering if he would really come back ? Her heart tightens at the idea that her odd behavior had maybe upset him. Suddenly, without knowing why, she lets the mug she was cleaning fall in the sink before running outside. She has to find him. Her soldier. Memories start appearing in her mind by waves. Her soldier..She had to find her soldier ! She looks around, panicked and runs around with no idea of where he might have gone to..The raindrops don't bother her, she doesn't even feel them, her heart beating a thousand times faster than normal. Her tears are hidden by the rain, until the sound of rain hitting something above her head makes her look up at the familiar umbrella. She turns around and here he is. Something in his eyes make her understand that he was starting to remember her too and he finally smiles at her before asking in a hesitant whisper.  
"..Angel ?"  
Her eyes water at the familiar nickname and she doesn't wait before jumping in his arms, not caring if people look at them funny. Armitage wraps his arms around her and lifts her face gently to give her a chaste kiss on her lips.  
" I've missed you so much, my angel.."  
She smiles and it takes all of her willpower to stay standing. She finally takes his hand and they both come back to the coffee shop. They had much to discuss..  
But first and foremost, as soon as they are safe from prying eyes, she turns towards him and stands on her tiptoes to draw the different features of his face, this face that she had dreamt about so many times.  
" Armitage.."  
She finally whispers her name and he smiles at the soft voice she had used to utter his name.  
" My Rose.."  
He answers with a knowing look and puts both of his hands on either side of her face to kiss her passionately.  
" I love you.."  
She says when they take a moment to breathe and she can't help but repeat it again and again while sobbing in his chest.  
" I love you. I love you. I love you.."  
His eyes reveal a tenderness that she can't remember having ever seen in the soldier's eyes before today.  
" I should have told you..I should have tried to do something.."  
She continues, crying against his skin and Armitage smiles lovingly at her before kissing her hand.  
" I love you too, my queen.."

**Author's Note:**

> Here, hope you enjoyed. And again, check for Ninjantome's one shot first. She is an excellent writer and inspired me for this. And don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment. It always helps.


End file.
